Der Besenschrank
by Aakisuan
Summary: One-shot  Hermione macht Urlaub in Griechenland und trifft dort auf ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor. Sie ist neugierig und folgt ihm.


Der Besenschrank

Der Mann nahm das Messer. Es war Blutgetränkt. Mit einem gewaltigen Stoß landete es in der Brust der armen Frau. Sie schrie. Er lachte und bohrte die Waffe noch tiefer in die Brust. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen.  
>Die Leute im Kinosaal schrien auf. So auch der Mann der neben Hermione saß. Sein Schrei ging in ein unsicheres Lachen über. Als wäre es ihm plötzlich peinlich bei einer Szene geschrien zu haben und sein Freundin neben ihm nicht.<br>Nein Hermione hatte nicht geschrien. Der Film langweilte sie. Ihr Freund beugte sich zu ihr.  
>„Endlich ma' ein Film der `n Titel Horrorfilm verdient, He?" er griff nach den Popcorn und starrte weiter auf die Leinwand.<br>Hermione hatte genug gesehen.  
>„Ich geh kurz auf die Toilette!" sie deutete zur Tür. Er nickte nur und ergötzte sich weiter an dem Film. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder ein Fehlgriff in Sachen Männern. Enttäuscht bannte sie sich den Weg vorbei an den vielen Beinen. Im Ernst! Hatte sie je einen so vollen Kinosaal gesehen? Noch dazu in einer Kleinstadt an der Küste von Griechenland!<br>Endlich war sie draußen angekommen. Es war früher Nachmittag und sie hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag für sich.  
>Sofort steuerte sie zum Strand. Wo sollte sie attraktive, muskulöse Männer finden wenn nicht dort? Zufrieden holte sie aus ihrer Tasche ihren Bikini. Es war dieselbe Tasche die ihr im Krieg so nützlich gewesen war.<p>

Nachdem sie etwa zwei Stunden am Strand gelegen und den Männern zugesehen hatte, meinte sie es wäre Zeit für ein Eis. Sie steuerte zu einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Strandlokal. Sie suchte sich einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke aus und bestellte einen Milchshake.  
>Wenig später war er auch schon serviert.<br>Genüsslich spielte sie mit dem Strohhalm an ihren Lippen. Alles in ihr schrie danach endlich zu saugen doch sie spielte absichtlich mit ihrer Geduld. Sie liebte es sich auf die Probe zu stellen.  
>Als sich langsam begann Speichel in ihrem Mund zu bilden, kam sie sich blöd vor und saugte genüsslich. Die Augen fest geschlossen wartete sie darauf dass die kalte, süße Flüssigkeit endlich den Weg zu ihrem Mund fand. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.<br>Als sie die Augen öffnete und den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ verschlucke sie sich lautstark. Hüstelnd und nach Luft schnappend sprang sie auf und stieß dabei ihr Shake um. Der gesamte, eiskalte Inhalt ergoss sich über ihren fast-nackten Körper. Am anderen Ende des Lokals saß, trotz der Hitze, in schwarzen Roben gehüllt, Severus Snape. Vor ihm stand ein schon fast leerer Teller mit Vanilleeis und heißen Kirschen.  
>Fluchend schnappte sich Hermione Servietten und trocknete sich damit ab. Das Milchshake war leer und vergessen.<br>Hermione starrte ihren ehemaligen Professor an. Er hatte von ihrem Zirkus hier nichts mitbekommen und Löffelte genüsslich seine heißen Kirschen. Er war sich der Tatsache beobachtete zu werden nicht im Geringsten bewusst.  
>WAS ZUR HÖLLE HATTE IHR EHEMALIGER ZAUBERTRANK PROFESSOR, EX-TODESSER, GRUMMEL MANN UND EMOTIONSLOSER TEUFEL HIER AM STRAND VON GRIECHENLAND MIT EIS UND HEIßEN KIRSCHEN VERLOREN?<p>

Das war skurril! Eindeutig nicht etwas was sie je erwartet hatte zu sehen. Beinahe schon eine Sehenswürdigkeit oder besser noch ein Motiv! Ohne die Augen von dem Mann abzuwenden, suchte sie nach ihrem Fotoapparat.  
>Klack und das Foto war gemacht und die Kamera wieder verstaut. Ehe sie sich versehen konnte hatte der Professor bezahlt und war auf dem Weg nach draußen. Blöd nur das der Ausgang neben ihr war. Elegant huschte sie unter den Tisch.<br>Als er das Lokal verlassen hatte, bezahlte sie und huschte ihm nach. Sie wusste das es nicht sehr höflich war jemanden zu verfolgen, doch sie war so neugierig was er hier tat! Sofort kopierte sie das seltsame Verhalten dieser Detektive im Fernsehen und versteckte sich hinter Blumentöpfen, parkenden Motorrädern und Türnischen nur um so unbemerkt wie möglich hinter ihm herzulaufen.  
>Die Passanten warfen ihr verwirrte Blicke zu doch der Professor bemerkte sie nicht.<p>

Vor einem hübschen Strandapartment hielt er an und sperrte das Gartentor auf. Wenig später war er in dem Gebäude verschwunden.  
>SO schnell gab sich die junge Hexe nicht geschlagen. Mit einem eleganten Satz war sie im Vorgarten gelandet und wenige Sekunden später auf einen Baum geklettert, welcher ihr Blick in das Balkonfenster versprach. Von drinnen hörte sie Geschirr scheppern. Er wusch ab. Mit der Hand! Wieso zauberte er nicht?<br>Plötzlich öffnete er die Balkontür und Hermione duckte sich. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Auge in Auge. Gott sei Dank hatte er beide geschlossen. Genüsslich drehte er sich in die Sonne und streckte seine müden Glieder.  
>Der Mann da vor mir kann einfach nicht Severus Snape sein! Entschied Hermione. Vielleicht ein nach Griechenland ausgewanderter Zwillingsbruder? Eher unwahrscheinlich, dachte sie. Als er den Balkon verließ um aufs Klo zu gehen, ergriff sie ihre Chance. Schnell war sie auf den Balkon gesprungen und in die Küche geschlichen. Es war recht ordentlich, bis auf das schmutzige Geschirr in der Abwasch. Auf dem Tisch lagen Aufsätze. Also doch Severus Snape. Neugierig schlich sie zum Schlafzimmer. Ein großes Doppelbett stand darin und hier war es bei weitem nicht mehr ordentlich. Überall lag Gewand herum. Hauptsächlich schwarz und mitten am Bett, Hermione glaubte es kaum, lag ein Rosaroter BH. Da hatte wohl jemand eine nette Nacht gehabt, grinste Hermione. Neugierig begutachtete sie das Stück Unterwäsche.<br>Die Spüle rauschte. Sofort erstarb ihr Grinsen.  
><em><strong>Ich bin sowas von tot, ich bin sowas von tot!<strong>_ Die Klotürklinke senkte sich. IN Windeseile war Hermione in den Besenschrank geflohen. Direkt neben ihr war die Toilette. Die Wände waren so dünn das sie jeden Schritt hören konnte. Sie wurden leiser. Er war wieder in der Küche.  
>Hermione wagte es wieder zu atmen und lehnte sich erleichtert an die Wand.<br>Großer Fehler, wie sie gleich darauf feststellte. Sie hatte sich an ein wackeliges regal gelehnt und musste verzweifelt zuhören(sehen konnte sie nichts, es war stockdunkel) wie es auseinanderbrach. Mit Ohrenbetäubendem Lärm knallten Kübel, Besen, Holzstiele und Werkzeuge auf den Boden. Ein Kübel landete auf ihrem Kopf in dem Moment als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein mit einer schmutzigen Bratpfanne bewaffneter Severus Snape vor ihr stand.  
>Ergeben und leicht zitternd hob sie beide Hände in die Höhe. Ihr gesamter Kopf lag unter dem Kübel verborgen. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken welches Bild sich ihm Bot. Sie war Ja bloß im Bikini.<p>

Gefährlich langsam hob der Mann den Kübel in die Höhe. Der Rand verließ ihren Mund, ihre Nase, ihre, vor Schreck geschlossenen Augen und schließlich war ihr Gesicht frei.  
>„Granger?" fragte er verwirrt.<br>Hermione öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen.  
>Seine waren zu engen Schlitzen verengt. Hermione versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln. Noch nie hatte sie den Tränkemeister zu baff gesehen. Er war vollkommen über den Haufen geworfen.<br>„Was bei Merlins Bart machen sie in meinem Besenschrank?" er war viel zu verwirrt um zornig zu sein.  
>„Ich ….äää….äääm" Er hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.<br>Schnell schnappte sich Hermione einen Besen und schruppte den Boden.  
>„Putzen!" brachte sie schließlich hervor. Ihr war klar dass das kein Geistesblitz war, aber etwas Besseres ist ihr auch nicht eingefallen.<br>Eine Zeit lang starrte er die Hexe an, dann schlug er ihr gewaltsam die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
>Ok…..Gut….Jetzt war auch sie verwirrt…Wieder war es stockdunkel.<br>Plötzlich wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und Hermione wurde bewusst das er bloß sehen wollte ob er auch richtig sah.  
>Grinsend begann sie wieder zu schrubben.<br>„Ist ihnen im Ernst nichts Besseres eingefallen als `putzen'?" er meinte ihre Ausrede.

„Für jemanden der gegen Todesser gekämpft hat sind sie ganz schön unvorbereitet in Problem Situationen!" seine Stimme war seltsam langgezogen und hoch. Nachwirkung seiner Verwirrung wahrscheinlich.

„Sie brauchen nicht reden!" fauchte Hermione ihn an.  
>„Oder wollten sie sich allerernstes mit <em>dem<em> _hier_ verteidigen?" Sie deutete auf die Bratpfanne.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Ach kommen sie da raus!" knurrte er und zog sie aus der Kammer.<p>

Sie stolperte in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
>Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber.<br>„Was machen sie in meiner Besenkammer?" fragte er erneut.  
>Hermione errötete antwortete aber nicht.<br>„Wo ist ihr Zauberstab?" fragte sie stattdessen.  
>„Sind sie hier eingebrochen?"<br>„Seit wann machen _sie_ Urlaub?" Hermione blieb hartnäckig.  
>„Wollten sie mich ausspionieren?"<br>„Denken sie wirklich ich interessiere mich für ihr privat Leben, Professor?" fragte Hermione empört.

„Nun ja, sie waren in meinem BESENSCHRANK! Was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach Denken?"  
>Wieder errötete Hermione. Was bei Merlins Eiern hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?<p>

Snape seufzte.  
>„Also Gut, was machen sie hier in Griechenland?"<br>„Urlaub"  
>„Mit ihrer Familie?"<br>„Mit meinem Freund"  
>„Und wo ist ihr ‚Freund'?"<br>Hermione zögerte  
>„Im Kino"<br>„Und warum sind sie nicht im Kino mit ihrem Freund?" Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig,  
>„Ich habe ihn dort sitzen lassen."<br>„Und warum haben sie das gemacht?"  
>„Um nette, interessante Männer aufzureißen!" Hermione Nein! Was tust du da halt die Klappe!<br>„Haben sie welche gefunden?" Severus liebte es junge Frauen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
>„Warum glauben sie war ich in ihrem Besenschrank?" flirtend spielte sie mit ihren Haaren.<p>

-Stille-  
>Das hatte er nicht erwartet.<br>Hermione erhob sich und ging zur Balkontür. Zeit das Desaster zu beenden.  
>Severus starrte sie eingefroren an.<br>„Ach ja und…" sie griff in ihre Tasche  
>„…ich glaub der gehört ihnen!" mit einem Zwinkern schnippte sie ihm den Rosa BH zu.<br>jetzt war es an ihm zu erröten.

Mit einem Puff war sie verschwunden.


End file.
